Pup Pup Treasure Hunt
Third generation story by MidnightCollies. The paw patrol members head off for a few days leaving Crash to babysit their pups. Crash seems to have bitten off a little more than he can chew and he quickly realises the pups are too wild for him to handle. He sends them on a treasure hunt with an old map Chase gave him to try to calm them down, what he's unaware of is that Adventure Bay had changed since that map was made. Now Crash has to round up the pups before they get in trouble...or worse, before their parents find out! * Crash * Breeze * Clarity * AJ * Hershey * Rumble * Tess * Cayo * Chase * Skye * Fletcher * Ace * Soda * Garnet * Marble It was a cool summers evening in Adventure Bay. At the lookout, Chase, Fletcher and their families were preparing to head off for a night out. They had decided to take Chase, Skye and Fletcher to the Paw Patrol reunion. Their children were accompanying them, since both Chase and Fletcher (especially Fletcher) were too old to be trusted to be by themselves. "Oh I cannot wait to catch up with everyone~ I haven't seen Marshall and Zuma in ages!" Skye giggled, resting her head on Chase's shoulder. The German shepherd smiled at his wife of many years. "Yeah, though Ace you said you were having trouble finding a babysitter? Did you ever get one?" Chase asked, turning to his son who was fiddling with his fathers slightly damaged pup pack. "Oh... Yeah! I got someone alright!" He said, lifting his head up for a moment to look at his father and then continuing with his work. At that moment Fletcher arrived, his daughter, Soda and his older boy, Crash, following by his side. Soda's pups jumping along beside them happily. "Hoooooowhee! Soooo hyped for this reunion!" An enthusiastic Fletcher said, falling slightly to one side as he leaped a little. Crash steadied his father. "Woah dad, watch what you're doing!" He snickered. Fletcher shook it off, going over and putting his arms around Chase and Skye. Ace finished fixing his fathers pup pack, handing it to Chase and then going over to his cousin. "Crash... Are you definitely sure you're okay to babysit the pups? We'll be gone for two days and-" "Hey, no worries! These are my favourite lil dudes, I think I can handle them for a couple days until you all get back." He assured his worrying cousin. Ace smiled and turned, calling on his pups. "Clarity, Breeze, Cayo! Uncle Crash and your cousins are here!" Almost immediately after calling them, the sound of scuffling could be heard as the three of them raced out to greet their family members. "Uncle Crash!! Auntie Soda!!" They yelled as they tackled their family members, clinging onto them. Just as they did so, the bell rang, indicating that it was now midnight, time for Chase, Skye, Fletcher and the others to head off. "Crash are you certain you don't need help? Blitz is in foggy bottom we could always call her and-" Soda started. "Soda, honestly, I can handle a couple of pups for a few days. Garnet, Blitz and everyone else will probably be attending the reunion. I can do this without help." Crash stated confidently. Soda smiled, nodding and then kissing her son and daughter goodbye. Crash then turned to the five little pups in front of him and his own two who lay sound asleep on his back. "Alright, back to my place then. You lot can play in the morning." (Scene change: Soda's badge) The next morning, Crash awoke to the screaming of an all too familiar voice. He jolted upright in bed hearing a thud as he did so. "Huh??" He said, peering over the side of his bed. There lay Cayo and AJ on the floor, he must have accidentally knocked them off the bed when he bounced up. "What happened??? Who screamed?!" He asked, getting out of bed and helping the two pups to their feet. "It was Hershey! Rumble put a bunch of beetles into the girls room this morning and one of them went into her ear!" Cayo explained as he panted lightly. AJ nodded, running to the door. "Yeah! Yeah! And now she's chasing Rumble around the house and they're throwing chew toys at eachother! And Tess and Clarity are yelling!" AJ added as he bolted out the door, Cayo following behind him quickly. Crash sighed, exasperated. He followed the two boys out of the door and downstairs, where he saw a scene that looked like something out of a war movie. His son, Rumble, running around the room with a pot on his head as his niece Hershey throwing spoons at him, aided by Crash's daughter, Tess. Clarity chased her younger cousins, trying to cool things down. Breeze sat on the couch with Cayo and AJ, avoiding getting involved in the dispute. "HEY!!!" Crash barked at the top of his lungs. All the pups came to a standstill, Rumble taking the pot off his head. "Oh heh.... Hey dad... I see you're up.." He chuckled, hiding half his form behind the pot. Crash glared sternly at his son, a disappointed expression on his face. "Kinda hard not to be with all the racket you're making!" He growled, walking over to his son and taking the pot off him, placing it back into the kitchen. "Rumble what did I tell you about bringing your "discoveries" into the house??" He asked him, referring to the beetles he brought in earlier. "But dad they were so cool!! I just wanted to show everyone!" He explained. "SHOW?!?! You came into the room and threw them in the air sayin', "Hallelujah! It's raining insects!"" His sassy sister Tess piped up, snarling at her brother. "One went into my ear!!" Hershey whined, sizing up her cousin. "Hehe... I bet it's gonna eat your brains!" Rumble chuckled, making a scary face as he poked his cousin. "What?!?! No!!! I don't want Hershey to get hurt!!" AJ said as he began to tear up. Cayo and Hershey soon joined in the tear fest, causing Rumble to feel extremely guilty. "Alright! That's not going to happen, I promise. The beetle is gone Hersh, you'll be okay. You guys need to get outside, go play in the garden and I'll call you all in once breakfast is done." They all nodded, pushing past each other to get to the door and then racing outside onto the lawn. "Unca Crash can I help make breakfast?" Breeze asked. Crash nodded, thanking his niece for lending an extra paw. She followed her favourite uncle into the kitchen. The pair had just began preparing a recipe for liver flavoured pancakes when suddenly, "DAD!!!! RUMBLE THREW A STICK AT CAYO!!!" "Of course he did..." Crash hissed furiously. He raced outside, Breeze rushing out alongside him. Outside lay Cayo, covered in a few leaves and stray twigs. Clarity chasing rumble around the garden with the stick he threw at Cayo. "You weasel!!! Don't you touch my brother!!!" She yelled as she made a series of pounces at her slithery little cousin. "It was an accident!! I was trying to aim at Tess!!" He yelled back at her as he dashed left and right trying to evade her. "PUPS!!" Crash yelled yet again, startling them all. He walked over and began pulling the twigs and leaves from Cayo's fur. "Alright we need to find you lot something to keep you occupied, since I can't trust leaving you to your own accords. How about... How about a treasure hunt?!" Crash suggested. The pups eyes lit up as their tiny being filled with excitement. "Really? That sounds soooo fun!" Cayo squealed as he shook the remainder of the leaves off. Crash smiled at the puppies. "Yeah, I think uncle Chase had an old map that somehow Garnet and I got a hold of. I can bring it out! So, who's up for a treasure hunt?" He asked enthusiastically. They all jumped up, cheering together. "I AM!!" (Scene Change: Clarity's Badge) The seven pups now sat happily around the table as Crash explained the map to them. "Alright then you just have to follow it, here, then here and you should find the treasure that Chase hid!" "Eeee! This is gonna be so much fun!" Clarity giggled, looking closer at the map. "C'mon pups! Let's go! We'll be back before dinner time uncle Crash! Then we can show out parents the treasures!" She said as she picked up the map and starting back outside with her siblings and younger cousins. "You two girls take care of the little ones, I know you two will keep them safe... And Rumble!" He called to his son, catching his attention,"no funny business, or I'll tell your mother." He said glaring at his son from the corner of his eyes. Rumble gulped and chuckled nervously, catching up to Cayo and AJ. The older girls chuckled, Breeze hugging her uncle quickly then racing off with her family towards Big View Trail. (Scene change: Crash's tag) Crash sat in the house alone, sitting in the living room and drinking some coffee. "Finally.. A little bit peace and quiet..." He sighed in relaxation, slouching into his seat. Suddenly, the doorbell went off, causing Crash to jump a little. "Ugh..." "Crash? Crashhhh??" A familiar voice called from outside the door. Crash ran to the door, opening it quickly. To his surprise he saw it was his old friend, Marble. "Oh Marble, hey! Wasn't expecting to see you, thought you were at the reunion with the others?" Crash asked curiously, leading her inside. She found her way to the couch, sitting on it and smiling as she felt Crash sit down next to her. "Well, I was going to but I decided to stay here, I heard you were babysitting some of the pups so I thought I'd come over and see if you needed any help! I do love my little Rumble and Tessie. Say, where are they? It's really quiet." She asked, perking her ears up in an attempt to try hear any sound of the pups. "Ah not to worry, I sent them out on a treasure hunt. Remember the old map Chase had? I gave that to them, they'll be back in a bit, no worries~" he said, relaxing back into the couch. Marble gasped. "Wait, you don't mean Chases pup pirate hunt map he made for us years ago?!?" "Yeah that's the one! Why..? What's wrong..?" Crash asked with concern, he sat up, looking at Marbles frightened expression. "Crash there's a reason he never let us go find the treasure! Remember there was a huge landslide a few years ago and that turned the hillside into a cliff face?? Once they get past that road there's really dangerous mine shafts!! They could get hurt....or worse!" She explained, hyperventilating slightly. Crash's jaw dropped. "What have I done....?!?" He gasped in horror. His heart sank, his babies! His nephews and nieces! He jumped off the couch, racing upstairs to try find some rescue gear. All he found was a rope and grappling hook. He grabbed it and raced downstairs, "Marble, I'm gonna get them back!" "I'll call the PAW Patrol!" "NO!!" Crash barked suddenly, causing Marble to jump back slightly in fear. "N-no.. If you do that they'll never let me see them again! I'll do it, just make sure no one finds out! I'll bring them back. Please.. Garnet will never forgive me..." He pleaded. Marble thought for a moment and nodded. "Alright Crash... Bring them home.." Crash nodded and ran out the door, racing towards big view trail. Hoping it wasn't too late. (Scene change: PAW Patrol badge) "Clari, I think you're holding the map wrong, there's no way this is the way!" AJ said as he looked at the thin track on the side of the cliff face. Clarity looked at the map again. "Nope... This is definitely the right way.. Maybe we should turn back it looks dangerous.." She suggested. All the pups sighed unhappily. They really wanted to bring the treasure back to their parents! Rumble looked at his cousins and sister and snorted, pushing past them and taking a few steps onto the narrow path. "Rumble! Get back here!" Clarity demanded, glaring at her cousin. "Man up, chickens! If our parents could do it at this age then so can we!" Rumble insisted, moving further along the path. The pups looked at each other and shrugged, starting to move along the path in a single file, the edges crumbling away slightly. "Be careful pups, watch your step!" Breeze warned them, "this is a little dangerous... Why would Unca Crash send us on a dangerous route..?" "Dangerous? Ha! This isn't near dangerous Breezie!" Rumble snorted, as he began to speed up his pace a little. "Rumble be careful!!" Tess squealed as she nervously walked along the path behind AJ. It wasn't long until they had finally came to the end of the path, where a lush green field waited at the end of it. The pups all let out a sigh of relief and lay down on the soft grass once they had all made it off the narrow walk. Clarity looked at the map again, the other pups crowding around her to get a peek at it too. "Looks like we're almost there! We just have to go across this field a little and then we'll have reached the X!" She exclaimed. The younger pups jumped with happiness, racing into the long grass. "Hey wait for us!" Clarity called after them as her and Breeze darted in after them. The pups jumped and skipped into the long grass like deer, popping out and scaring each other and playing hide and go chase in the tall wavy grass. "Hey guys?! I think I'm lost!" Cayo called from his spot in the grass. He desperately tried to listen for his other cousins and siblings, but heard nothing. His tail tucked between his legs as he heard the grass in front of him crackle a little. "G-guys...?" He whispered anxiously. "RAWR!!!" Rubble said jumping out behind him and tackling him onto the ground. Cayo squealed loudly, shielding himself with his paws. Rubble snorted, then fell back on his back laughing. "Bahahahaha! You should have seen your face Cayo!!" "Rumble!! You better not be teasing Cayo again!!" An angry Clarity called from somewhere in the distance. Rumbles face went white as he dashed away from the scene, bumping into Clarity and the other pups. Clarity glared at him fiercely, shaking her head as he scooted away from her quickly. "Hey look! We've made it out of the long grass and onto the.... What the...?" The seven pups looked out onto the region skeptically. They had never encountered a place like this before. A bumpy and rocky plain, barely any grass or plant life could be seen. There were small holes in the earth and the ground itself almost looked like it was crumbling away. "Clari, what is this place? Surely we took a wrong turn somewhere.." Breeze said, looking into the map her sister held. "This is definitely the right place..." "This trash heap is supposed to be where Chase hid his treasure?! Y'know something smells fishy, ah feel like this maps been tampered with!" Tess huffed, looking at the map suspiciously. "Hey look! Over there!" Rumble exclaimed as he raised his paw and pointed to a cave. Around the mouth of it lay various bits of broken equipment, spades, pickaxes, even and old minecart. There was also a wooden frame around the opening, signalling that it wasn't just a cave, but an old mineshaft. Clarity and Breeze shared a glance at each other. Worry clear on their faces. Rumble was completely oblivious to the obvious dangers, and without hesitation, he raced out into the rugged landscape. A pure look of terror appeared on Breezes face, "RUMBLE! COME BACK!!" ~Not far away~ Crash huffed and puffed as he used every last bit of energy to race towards the minefield. He stumbled and tripped over the rocks and branches as he began to near the broken cliff walk the pups had passed not too long ago. Once there he looked at it in horror. His babies and little cousins had walked across this unsteady mass?? A sickly feeling shot to his stomach at the thought of the danger the little ones were now in. Crash looked at the walk, putting one paw onto it, only to have it crumble away. The pups may have made it over, but Crash was far too big and heavy to walk along the same path without wearing it down further. He looked at the broken hill, turning back and continuing to climb upwards, "oh man... I hope it's not too late.." He thought anxiously. ~At the minefield~ The girls watched helplessly as Rumble raced out onto the field. He stopped suddenly when he felt the ground quake beneath him, suddenly, a burst of steam shot out of the ground not to far away from him, causing the earth to split open before him. He jumped over it in pure panic, landing at the other side of the crack. "Clari! Breeze! Help me!!" He wailed out in fear and he scooted away from the edge. "Hold on Rumble!!" Breeze yelled out as she shot off after him. "Breezie!!" Cayo yelled out in panic as he, Tess, Hershey and AJ attempted to sprint out after Breeze. Clarity leaped in front of them pushing them back. "No! Stop! It's too dangerous!!" She snapped, the pups flattened their ears and huddled together beside Clarity, looking out at the shattered earth that Breeze had ran out onto. Breeze soon reached the crack, jumping over it and landing beside Rumble. She picked her younger cousin up by the scruff, taking a few steps back and readying herself to jump over the continuously widening crack in the ground. More and more of it began to crumble away by the second. All around her, bits of the ground fell in to reveal an underground abyss right beneath them. Breeze held Rumble tight in her jaws, looking around frantically as she became more and more isolated on this clump of earth. She frowned, now determined to make it back safely with her cousin. She took a step back, then courageously raced forward, leaping over the cracking ground to try reach the other side. For a moment, she was confident she had made it.. But then came the landing.. Her two front paws had barely touched the ground, then instantly… It all broke from underneath her. “BREEZIE!!” Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon stories Category:Fanon Pages Category:Stories Category:Story Category:Third generation Category:Third gen story Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Adventure Category:Funny Category:Tundra's Fanon Category:Tundraverse Stories Category:Stories based around the Shepherd Family Category:MidnightCollies' Story